draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett McRae
Metallic Nightmare Bio Garrett is the oddball of his family, as his parents and younger siblings have the traditional life styles of the Canadians, but he's the exception for one reason: He's the main vocalist of the metal band "Shaving Heads" and at the same time he competes in UFC. He enters to the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to demonstrate that the Heavy Metal is the superior musical genre in the world. Gameplay He's a "Tough-as-Nails" UFC fighter who doubles as the lead vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads" and competes in the tournament with the purpose of showing the importance for the Metal genre in the world. For Garrett, make sure his movelist has a proper MMA feel. Garrett's fighting style is Mixed Metallic Arts, which is a mix of MMA with Metal music. Garrett's Metal motif is that he's a band member and a MMA fighter at the same time. Movelist Special Moves * Metallic Tackle: He rushes towards his opponent with a headbutt tackle. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Metallic Rush, adds a second tackle and deals more damage. * Crushing Slam: He grabs onto his opponent and tosses him/her to the other side. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Shouting Slam, adds three punches to his opponent's face after the toss slam. * Armbar: He grabs onto his opponent's arm while rolls himself and snaps said arm with his hands. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Tapout, adds a leg snap after the armbar. * Beatdown Kick: He does a Sparta Kick to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Knockdown Kick, adds a second Sparta Kick and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * MMA Scream: Garret prepares by flexing his right arm as he says "Behold the true power of Metal!" and then tackles towards his opponent. If the move connects, he punches his opponent in the face many times, then lifts his/her neck with his bare hands and then jumps and does a powerful slam to his opponent in the ground, dealing massive damage. Sequences Battle Intro Garret pumps his chest eight times like a gorilla, giving a metal scream and then says "Are you going to defeat the Metallic Nightmare? Don't think about it!" before he goes to his Mixed Metallic Arts stance. Match Point Garrett laughs while he puts his hands on his abdomen and then says "I expected a better match than that!". Victory Pose Garrett headbangs himself while simulating guitar plays for ten seconds and afterwards he flexes both arms in triumph while shouting. Red colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Whatever you are, there's no way you can replace me." * (vs. Carlos) "You got rhythm, kiddo... however, no one can surpass my Mixed Metallic Arts!" * (vs. Joaquín) "These attitude of yours needs to be corrected, lad. Remember it!" * (vs. Rina) "What kind of girl comes with such bubbly songs? You almost injected me with diabetes!" * (vs. Adriana) "A foolish decision of yours for trying to stop me... however, you have spirit." * (vs. Iván) "Are you a crime-fighter? I never expected that from you, eh!" * (vs. Takeru) "Call me "old man" one more time... I dare you... I double dare you, son of a Yakuza!" * (vs. Murdock) "Rap is not a satisfactory experience, you should listen to more Metal." * (vs. Shantel) "Strong woman! I never expected a lady like you to fight like that!" * (vs. Jacob) "How did you come with your head being cleanly shaven? Do you have any secret?" * (vs. Natalie) "These knives of yours cause much pain? I too like to live dangerously. * (vs. Damian) "I knew it! Wrestling is fake, and so are your looks!" * (vs. Reggie) "Hey, hippie! Guess you need more effort to join the big league!" * (vs. Tomas) "Let me show those women surrounding you how to impress a man like me. Any problem?" * (vs. Fong) "Guees who's the greatest star here? That's right, it's me, not a silly actor like you!" * (vs. Kastor) "My respects for you, great one. You're legendary indeed!" * (vs. Don Z) "Reggateon is stinky! How you dare to convince my fans to listen that?" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "You are not but a repulsive Metal hater! Glad I've taken care of your evil!" * (vs. Valerie) "Are you serious? Why are you going to date me if you're only 17?" * (vs. John) "Not sure if you are screaming or shouting? Opera singers are really strange!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Here's one lesson, wimpy boy... real men never use makeups!" * (vs. Marion) "What kind of sorcery are you doing, Elsa? This is not like children's stories!" * (vs. Patrick) "Hey, jobber! How about changing your name to Rick?" * (vs. Amadeus) "Don't preach me about nonsense! I'm no way associated with stupidity." * (vs. Raystrom) "Rip and Teaaaaaaaarrr! Oops... wrong guy!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "My muscles are the result of hard work, otherworlder!" Arcade Prologue (Garrett his MMA uniform from his profile, sans his vest and spikepads is seen with his arms raised in triumph against a random opponent.) ''' ''' Garrett McRae, The Metallic Nightmare. This oddball from a conventional canadian family is one of the top ranked UFC fighters in recent history. (Later, in the McRae residence's garage, Garrett is essaying songs with his bandmates slim black haired guy, an obese brown haired guy and a midget sized blonde guy. They are currently wearing a typical Metal band attire.) He's also a famous vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads", whose hits include "The Nuclear Waste", "Neverending Battlefield" and "The Ballad of Darkness". (After finishing the essay, Garrett reads the invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) However, he feels that nowadays Metal music is starting to loss its appreciation. To counter that, Garrett joins the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament with the purpose of showing the importance of the Metal genre in the world. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Murdock Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Rumble in Detroit. Garret McRae is finding Murdock Jameson.) * Garrett: "Hey! It's Murdock Jameson here? I got a match!" * Murdock: "Are you searching for me?" (Murdock shows up in front of Garrett.) * Garrett: "Yeah... I heard you're the toughest man of all." * Murdock: "That's what many heard of me." * Garrett: "However, do you notice that I'm more strong than you?" * Murdock: "Speaking of strength..." * Garrett: "Feel my muscles! They are the real deal." (Murdock prepares his Rap Thai stance and challenges Garrett.) * Murdock: "Let me see... a match?" * Garrett: "Correct! You will feel the pain right now!" (Garrett accepts his challenge and goes to his Mixed Metallic Arts stance.) ''' ''' After-Match Cutscene (Murdock sits up after his defeat.) * Murdock: "Well... I admit that you're tough!" * Garrett: "You aren't bad either, man. (Murdock then gets up.) * Murdock: "You say that you're competing with the purpose of spreading the importance of Metal music in the world?" * Garrett: "Exactly... by the way, contrary to popular belief, Hip Hop is actually enjoyable." * Murdock: "That's the spirit!" * Garrett: "How about joining UFC?" * Murdock: "Thanks for the offer, but I'm currently enjoying being an underground fighter." * Garrett: "Well... I got more matches to compete. See you later!" * Murdock: "Good luck, Garrett McRae." (Garrett shakes his hands with Murdock and then leaves the streets.) Tournament Finals - VS. Damian Williams Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got the epic dream match of WWE vs. UFC! Introducing first... The Metallic Nightmare, Garret McRae! And his opponent, give it an applause to... The Rocking Superstar, Damian Williams!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Damian: "The fighter from that overrated MMA promotion." * Garrett: "Wrestling is fake, and you should know it, pretty boy." * Damian: "You do not impress me, brute." * Garrett: "Watch your mouth, arrogant man!" (Both start to fight for ten seconds in a correographed fight before they go back to the square one.) * Damian: "Look who's talking, piece of shit!" * Garrett: "Beware with my crimson muscles, because here comes the Metallic Nightmare!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Damian, Garrett is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Garrett McRae!" * Garrett: "I told you! I'm unstoppable!" * Damian: "Sorry for my arrogance earlier on." * Garrett: "Hey, I heard you take selfies! Can you take one with me?" * Damian: "Of course!" (Damian gets up, grabs his Smartphone and proceeds to take a selfie with Garrett. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Garrett: "Darn it! That's all?" * Damian: "No... someone's coming here." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Garrett McRae." * Garrett: "I don't came here for some post-tournament warning." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Damian: "Is that too clichéd the whole messenger thing?" * Garrett: "Don't understimate me, boy. I'm the master of Metal!" * Damian: "If you insist, go with him." (Garrett decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Garrett gets out of it.) * Garrett: "So, tell me about that guy you're mentioning?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Garrett: "Don Z? Never heard of him." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Garrett: "I'm not resting until I sent him a message that Metal music is #1!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Garrett. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Garrett.) * Don Z: "Do I know you?" * Garrett: "It's our first encounter, remember?" * Don Z: "What are you doing in this place?" * Garrett: "To show the world the importance of Metal music!" * Don Z: "People nowadays listens to Reggaeton, my signature genre. I don't see them hearing your hits." * Garrett: "For your information, Reggaeton stinks! Everyone knows that the Metal is superior genre, piece of shit!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Insult me one more time and I will crush you!" * Garrett: "You don't impress me, filthy Reggaetonero." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Garrett: "This happens for representing bad music, man." * Don Z: "However, I'm going to tell you bad news regarding the tournament." * Garrett: "Tell me quick because I'm not losing time." * Don Z: "The tournament is a lie!" * Garrett: "What? I competed here to show to the world the importance of Metal music." * Don Z: "Sorry for mentioning that nobody listens to your music." * Garrett: "No problem... I need to talk with a certain guy the messenger mentioned. Where's him?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Garrett: "P.S.: I changed my opinion regarding Reggaeton, Don Z." (Garrett shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Garrett goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Oh, but it is the leading star of the Shaving Heads." * Garrett: "I heard that tournament you sponsored is a lie. Is that true?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Correct! By the way, let me present to you. I'm Doctor Giga, fututre master of this pathetic world." * Garrett: "Hey! This world is not pathetic as you say!" * Doctor Giga: "Tell me the reason to say so." * Garrett: "Because Earth is the home of Metal music." * Doctor Giga: "Don't tell me... you're a Metal band singer?" * Garrett: "Exactly!" * Doctor Giga: "Too bad your country originated a pest... Justin Bieber." * Garrett: "Don't mention him in my presence! He's a disgrace to Canadians everywhere!" * Doctor Giga: "It's the truth, McRae. He's the reason nobody likes your country anymore... but unrelated to that, I really hate music, hence I'm doing my interdimensional conquest that started years ago!" (Garrett runs towards Doctor Giga and tries to ram him.) * Garrett: "You are really fucking insane! Trying to disappear the very genre I want to reestablish its importance is a no-no!" (However, Doctor Giga pushes Garret far away back to the square one.) * Doctor Giga: "Nobody wants to lecture me, brute man!" * Garrett: "Enough! Prepare for the biggest beatdown of your life!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Garrett and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "So you're risking your own life? Then I will make sure you will be perished!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Garrett: "You're no longer threatening as I expected!" * Doctor Giga: "You're wrong! I got the best plan to eliminate you!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Garrett: "Uh oh... I'm in trouble." * Doctor Giga: "Exactly... you will not stay for longer." (Then Garrett looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Garrett: *Laughs* "Look who's scared now?" * Doctor Giga: "Oh shit!" * Garrett: "Yes, you! And I'm leaving this place. I got some family issues to solve. So, without further ado, goodbye!" (Garrett leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "By the way, the Canadian Bacon is just ham, Garrett McRae!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the McRae residence, which is modeled after a typical canadian cabin. Inside, we see the McRae family, comprised of father Nolan bearded man, mother Sally blonde woman, middle brother Leo teenager with a strange haircut and younger sister Kelly redheaded girl with brackets. They wear typical canadian clothing as they finished eating the food.) * Leo (voiced by Laurie Elliot): "Where's our big brother?" * Kelly (voiced by Tajja Isen): "Perhaps he's competing in a tournament of sorts." * Sally (voiced by Tara Strong): "Relax. I hope he's all right." * Nolan (voiced by Colin Fox): "Our son needs to follow my footsteps as a mountie one day or another!" * Leo: "Let him be, father. He's a succesful Metal singer and a MMA fighter!" (Then Garrett returns to the house.) * Garrett: "I'M BAAAAAACCKK!" * Nolan: "Son! Are you ready to take my place as part of the Canadian Mounted Police?" * Garrett: "Father! I like being a Metal singer and an UFC fighter. Don't make me change my jobs." * Sally: "Please accept the fact that Garrett is liking what he does." * Nolan: "Dear, I worked as a mountie since the 90's, and I'm closer to the jubilation, so it's logical for him to be my successor." * Leo: "Why not invite us to his concert, dad?" * Kelly: "Believe it or not, we're metalheads ever since we bought his band's discs!" (The McRae family starts to think for a while. After that, Nolan McRae changes his decission.) * Nolan: "Forget what I mentioned earlier! Our son is a proud Metal singer!" Sally: "And he's accompanying us to his band's concert!" (They start to hug Garrett for ten seconds.) * Garrett: "Then, prepare to pack our things because this will be the best concert the Shaving Heads will deliver in history." (They agree in happiness for twenty seconds. Then we cut to the RV where the McRae family is now inside as they're going to the stadium where the Shaving Heads' concert takes place.) * Kelly: "From now on, we're your #1 fans!" * Leo: "That's cool!" * Garrett: "Thanks!" * Sally: "This is definitively the best idea you came, dear!" * Nolan: "Well... don't say it anymore because our son's band is performing tonight!" * Garrett: "From now on, we're now part of the band... the McRae band!" (After the RV leaves the streets far away directly to the stadium, the screen fades black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters